


Sweetness and Lightning

by Cornonjacob



Series: Give Me Some Sugar [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Naizuri, Smut, The Devil (XV), Training, Vaginal Sex, background Jeritza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob
Summary: As much as Felix and Lysithea prefer to work alone, they have to admit that they compliment each other in more ways than one. Probably even two or more.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Give Me Some Sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754011
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Sweetness and Lightning

Watching idly from her table in the dining hall, Lysithea observed her classmates as the dinner rush progressed. She was curious about her new classmates in the Golden Deer, who had all been recruited from the other houses by the professor. Though class transferences were unusual and despite the professor's peculiarities, Lysithea was not surprised by the growing size of the Golden Deer. Professor Byleth was an oddly charismatic woman who clearly prioritized her students, had an uncanny knack for understanding people, and possessed a wealth of skill and knowledge. Everybody had strong reasons for wanting Byleth to be their professor, especially those willing to leave their houses to make it so. Bernadetta, for example, had joined because she was more comfortable around Professor Byleth, who knew how to quell her anxieties yet also give her the push she needed to succeed. Felix had gotten into one too many verbal fistfights with the Blue Lions, Dimitri in particular, and wanted to study the professor's swordplay. Sylvain had joined because his penis told him to.

Lysithea watched as Felix received his meal, the plate's contents obscured by a metal cover. Everybody was getting randomized meals from the staff as today was one of the Head Chef Challenges, which the dining hall occasionally conducted for some unfathomable reason. Though she had yet to uncover her own meal, Lysithea could smell that it was something spicy and fishy, and therefore garbage.

"Do you mind?" Felix asked, motioning to the seat next to Lysithea's, snapping her out of her reverie. Glancing around, she could see the dining hall was getting packed and that Felix clearly did not want to eat with his former house members or with the more boisterous students. Gesturing for him to join her, Lysithea tried not to let her expression show she was pleased that the swordsman approved of her, or at least tolerated her more than most people.

The professor had been encouraging Felix to pick up magic and Lysithea to learn swordplay, citing her instincts telling her that they had untapped talent in those areas. By now, the students had learned not to question their teacher's enigmatic practices and insights. Some time ago, the two had started regularly training together after they had seen each other practicing their new skills. It was an ideal partnership since they each specialized in the other's field of study. Lysithea recognized Felix as a fellow hard worker, and appreciated that he was also less inclined to frivolity than most of their classmates. Felix judged others by their merits and spoke candidly, and it was refreshing for Lysithea that he treated her as an equal and didn't put up with bullshit. Felix in turn was thankful that he found someone as serious about training as he is, and who didn't try to force him into things that he felt pointless. Lysithea knew what she wanted, set goals, and achieved them, and he could relate. The pair had mutual respect, and though neither of them had come to the academy to fraternize, they had come to see the other as a friend; still neither would admit it.

"If you're free tonight, let's practice at the training grounds," Lysithea invited. "You're nearly finished with the theoretical magic to cast Thoron, and I could use some brushing up myself."

"That sounds like a plan, but we can't work hungry."

With some anticipation, and in Lysithea's case, resignation, they uncovered their meals.

"Ugh, I really don't see why we must partake in this Head Chef Challenge nonsense," the mage groaned, confirming her suspicions and pushing away her Spicy Fish and Turnip Stew.

Felix glared at his Peach Sorbet, "What the fuck is this shit? Ice cream for lunch?"

The two took a moment to look at their servings in disgust before Felix broke the silence.

"Take it. I know you like sweets."

"How nice. You're a lot more considerate than what you would have others believe."

"Don't patronize me and take the damn sorbet."

"You can have my stew. I have no idea how you stand the stuff, but it will make you less grumpy."

Exchanging their dishes, the two ate amicably.

* * *

Byleth manned the training dummies, watching as his two students practiced their casting on the targets he had set up. Jeritza, another instructor, observed from the other side of the training grounds, sweating nervously as Lysithea disintegrated multiple targets with a Dark Spikes T spell.

"You two have made excellent progress!" The professor called out, kicking at the charred remains of one of the dummies, "But it's getting late!"

Lysithea glanced around, noting that they had been training for much longer than she had thought. The sky was dark, the grounds were quiet, and Jeritza had slunk off to do suspicious miscellaneous activities. They had gotten in more than enough practice, and had reached a good point to stop.

Noting Felix's expression of focus and a subtle frustration she had learned to read, the mage reconsidered. Her friend had been practicing all night, and she could tell he was on the verge of a breakthrough. Lysithea knew he wouldn't be satisfied ending so close to his goal, and she decided she also wanted to see his success.

"Your stance might be wrong," Lysithea suggested.

"What?"

"You're using the motions that Mortal Savants use to cast spells. It might not be working yet because they're designed to work with swordsmanship. It's possible that you'll need to try more traditional movements before working your way up."

Felix regarded Lysithea with some respect, crossing his arms in thought, "That's...not a bad idea, actually."

"Try the Mage stance," Lysithea said, performing the motions to demonstrate.

Felix copied her. As he moved his hand forward at the end, they both grew excited as the foundations of the spell and a small surge of lightning sputtered out before dying.

"Here, let me help you!" Excitedly cheered Lysithea, dashing behind Felix and gripping his upper arms before he could protest, "Your arms are too close together, try casting with about this much distance," she stated, pushing his arms apart.

"And," she grunted as she strained up the taller man's frame, "your hands!"

Felix went still; he could feel Lysithea pressing into his back in her excitement to see him succeed. This close, he could smell her scent, that of floral and frosting, which he was surprised to find appealed to him. She finally settled for grasping his wrists, inadvertently spooning him.

"Allow me to check the rest of your posture," Felix heard right behind him, too slow to process what Lysithea had just said as she moved to his front.

Lysithea stood before him, an expression of surprise on her face turning into a flustered one. His hands were still in a casting pose, and he was too late to move them to cover his incredibly inconvenient erection.

"Felix," she stammered, 'W-what is thi-"

"You see Lysithea," he answered in a panic, going scarlet, "sometimes boys will get excited without meaning to when girls touch them, and-"

"Damn it Felix, I'm not a child," she started, striding forward. His coherent thought still in shambles, Felix froze as the slight girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"Felix!" Lysithea gasped, partially because she was really horny but mostly because Felix practically threw her onto her bed because he's kind of a jerk.

In a flash, he unsheathed his blade and cut through Lysithea's panties because Felix couldn't be normal to save his life. The fabric fluttered away in the wind, later to be found by Caspar and used as a sweat rag.

"Touch me Felix," Lysithea begged. He easily lifted the girl's small frame and shook her violently, with violence. Carbonated cum spurted out of her carbonated coochie, and Felix stared hungrily at the mess. He leaned in and went to town, eating out. Then he returned from town after enjoying his meal and performed cunnilingus.

Clenching and unclenching, Lysithea moaned as Felix lapped at her entrance, and also her exit. A cylindrical passion threatened to tear apart the family of Felix's pants front, dissolving its house and pitching a tent of independence, such was the strength of his arousal. The unbearably tight vice of his clothing was oppressing his penis, and so Felix stripped down, baring the full length of his man-sword. A Fraldarius family blade, fully erect and forged at four inches in length, but I need women to like this story so I'm going to say it was eight inches and also there was a cock ring around the cross guard.

"MMBRLRGLRLRMBDikembeMutomboBLRB!" The swordsman vocalized as he furiously spread the butter of his face over the brioche of the young mage's ham pussy while he stroked his member with The Hand, preparing to impart the dick cheese on this sex sandwich. Shit was nasty but oh so cash.

The floppy fish noises intensified, accelerating, speeding up, and even getting faster as Felix continued to slurp the slit and stroke the dick just as he had been doing, except he was doing it faster. Then he got faster some more. He was even in the slow lane, but still increased velocity. He collapsed on the floor and uncontrollably jerked his penis and also the rest of his body. At the ripe old age of 17, Felix was having his first seizure, an important milestone in any mortal's life. He had caught diabetes directly from his partner's overly glucose saturated girl honey, which dripped with viscosity as well as an absence of God. And nobody had spare kidneys.

"THE BOAR!" Felix roared in a crazed fashion, blaming Dimitri for the unexpected loss of insulin and other related forms of healthcare. He frothed at the mouth, he huffed and he puffed, but the porridge was still too hot and so was his penis, so he stabbed it into Lysithea to cool it down. It didn't work.

He thrust his sword in and out, and he did it furiously. "Are ya ready kids!?" Felix ejaculated in a verbal sense, beating his chest with his fists as he pulled out and ejaculated in a physical sense, sloppily frosting Lysithea like a Pop-Tart.

"My turn," Lysithea seductively screeched before attempting to titfuck the swordsman's limp noodle back into hard uncooked pasta. She pouted in despair as she failed to get any traction with her boneless breasts.

"Haha, what a fucking loser," Felix guffawed, slapping the plate of cake out of Lysithea's hands. She cried like a little bitch.

Felix realized he had overstepped and unconsciously drove yet another person away from him with his abrasive attitude and poor emotional coping strategies. So he was going to fuck the sadness out of the girl. Flipping her over, several times for good luck, and once so he could enter from behind.

"Psssh." He rasped as he entered from behind, "Nothin personnel, kid." He let loose a primal mating cry, the cacophony reminiscent of your mother when she comes home and sees you didn't take the frozen chicken out to thaw. He could tell Lysithea was getting close, but not as close as he was. Felix came first because he always wins. He laughed in triumph, he cried in ignominy. He punched several holes in the drywall as he continued to pump Lysithea with his residual hardness so that she could finish as well. The only thing more manic than Felix at this peak was his depression.

"Ah, yes! YES! AAAAH! DON'T STOP FELIX! I am going to die in five to ten years. RIGHT THERE! HARDER!"

But Lysithea was faking it. Instead of her expected lifespan, she just keeled over and died mid-orgasm.

"Fuck." Byleth stated, activating Divine Pulse to save his best unit.

To not be continued


End file.
